The Ending of the Elessar
by drunk off of diet coca-cola
Summary: The King dies, and Ardonelle uncover the past, of course the hard way....(ms warning LOCA AU chap.6 is rated R)(completed 121)
1. The Death of the King

~*A/N Ardonelle's back again, so, in honor of her return, I have this, NO FLAMING & NO M/S. Thanks, and constructive criticism is always welcomed, and any changed you see, let me know, thanks! *~  
  
The elf wiped her last tear from her eye and went off to see her nephew. Ardonelle, now 3,010 years old, was suffering her first major loss, the lost of her dear friend and comrade Aragorn, King of Gondor. She had already cried, and her sister and her were suffering the loss.  
Her husband, Prince Legolas of the Greenwood Realm had already consoled the two elves, and Ardonelle and Legolas would be on their way to the Havens shortly, though he knew that Ardonelle's heart would never fully leave her sister, Aragorn or Middle Earth.  
"Arwen I hate to watch you suffer like this", Ardonelle spoke softly.  
  
"I hate for you to keep living onward, and knowing that I have died", Arwen said, even more softly than her sister.  
  
The two elves sat in immense silence. Two tears slipped past Ardonelle's nose and onto the deep colored dress.  
  
"My sister, are you alright?" Arwen asked her, looking into eyes that were usually filled with joy and happiness.  
  
Ardonelle snorted a few tears and began to cry more outwardly. Over by the window, sat a mellow Legolas, immerse in thought.  
  
"My lady, what seems to be the problem", he asked her.  
  
"I never got to kiss him good-bye", she snorted, through her tears.  
  
A few hours earlier the King had called Arwen, Ardonelle and Legolas to his bedside.  
  
"Ardonelle, come close to me", the old King asked for her.  
"Yes, my lord", she replied and took up his bedside.  
  
Arwen and Legolas had already come to his bedside, had already heard the requests that he had asked for them to do. "I want you to keep living. I want you to see the star of the Havens, and cherish every moment you are with Legolas. My sister", he said, wiping a tear from Ardonelle's cheek.  
  
"I will, Aragorn. I'll never stop loving you for what your worth", Ardonelle spoke. "You mean more than life itself to me", he said, and reached behind him. With him was the sword of Kings, Anduril, Narsil, calling it what you wish, but it was his sword.  
  
"Aragorn, this sword should go with you", she said, not accepting his offer.  
  
"It should go to the Havens. It should be remember by the elves, remembered by Legolas, and yourself. And with this sword, you will remember us", he whispered, looking into her grief-stricken eyes. "And so I will", she said. The two held their gaze with each other, she knew his time was ending, and she would have to live the rest of her life without him. Ardonelle cried into his shoulder, with disbelief she should let go of such a thing. "You will live on, with your people", he said, lifting her head from his shoulder. Legolas took her waist and lifted her to his length, as she cried a river fit for the Ents. Arwen's aged face came to a look of incredulity. "Legolas, it is time", Aragorn spoke from his death bed. Legolas silenced his lady, and helped the old, once valiant king into the Hall of Kings. Soon after that, King Aragorn Elessar had been pronounced dead. Ardonelle, watched as her nephew was crowned King, and her sister stepped off as the Queen of the White City. They now all sat in the same grief and silence that brought them here.  
  
"Princess Ardonelle, a few of your belongings have been found amongst the King's", a maid dressed in black said. She dragged a chest behind her. Ardonelle looked up, and saw the chest. She gasped; the locket that graced Ardonelle's neck was the key for this chest. "Ardonelle, what is this?" Arwen asked her. " I have no idea", she said. Ardonelle kneeled to the chest, unaware of the contents. She opened the locket and popped the chest open.  
Lying flat was a letter to her, addressed from him. It read:  
  
Dear Ardonelle, By now, you should have learned I am gone from this land. You are in good hands, yes, the hands of Legolas and our brothers. In this chest are all of things that reminded me of you.  
  
Love always, Aragorn  
  
Ardonelle's dismay made it easier to believe perhaps that he had just written this letter, and not fifteen years ago. She opened the chest, inside was her old sword, the one she carried on the Fellowship, her old clothes that she wore on the fellowship; her Helm's Deep pendant, her Lorien bow, and several other books, and a dress.  
Legolas had stopped to admire the craftsmanship of the chest.  
"This is a chest from Greenwood", he said.  
Ardonelle reached into the bottom, more of the jewelry she had left in Gondor had scattered the bottom, and finally, a stack of letters he had planned to send to her. She took the letters, and gave them to Legolas, who stared down in his hands as to what to do. Ardonelle stood at the edge of the river, looking as if she were going to jump. Without any warning, she jumped, and sunk to the bottom. Legolas, viewing in horror, went off to save her. "Legolas, she will go to the Halls of Mandos, where she belongs", Arwen sniffed. Legolas now lost the two best friends of his life. His children had grown up, and his wife was gone, Legolas turned to Arwen. "Would you like to see your family again?" he asked her. She smiled, and he took that as approval. 


	2. Return of thePrincess

~* A/N (what else?) Um, yeah, Legolas' last line will be explained, I promise you. And I know it's sad, I was feeling really sad when I was writing it. And French 2 has made this chapter possible! *~  
  
As Ardonelle lay on the sandy edge, she breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead after all; she still had a chance to live.  
  
Legolas and Arwen sat in shock as they realized that Aragorn and Ardonelle had died within hours of each other.  
  
"I won't leave until her body is found", Legolas announced.  
  
"Then we maybe here for years", Arwen sighed; she was getting tired of always waiting for her sister. This was a common theme in her family.  
  
"I'll have a search party at once, sire", a voice called from the background.  
  
"Who is that?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"It is only your son, Kalbeleg*", he replied.  
  
"My son, your mother is gone. Your uncle is with her", Legolas said.  
  
"Yes. I have heard of the King's death, but of Mama's untimely death, is sad", he said, an expression of sadness came to his face. Like his father, he did not cry, he always just looked sad.  
  
"As is all elven deaths. Those of us who have possessed immortal spirits, it is always the saddest for us", Legolas said.  
  
"Yes. Immortality and death do not coincide", his son said.  
  
"I will take your mother's place in the Havens", Arwen said to her nephew.  
  
"But my fair queen, you have chosen a mortal life", Kalbeleg replied.  
  
"All elves are destined to go to the Undying Lands, it is what Ilúvatar wished us to do", Arwen retorted.  
  
As this discussion went forth, Ardonelle stumbling and tripping her way towards the White City. She came across Aragorn's old Rohan horse, Brego. The horse recognized the wet and dirty figure. He brought himself over to her and she mounted him, much like Aragorn had done so many years before. Ardonelle, her mind always working, figured the trip would take her two days.  
  
Back in the White City, Legolas went through Ardonelle's belongings. He came across her old sword, and her travel stained clothes. He found the attire she had worn for the entire Fellowship, and smiled a teary smile. He had remembered all the things she had done in the outfit.  
  
"Mama was beautiful, wasn't she?", Kalbeleg asked.  
  
"She was a different beautiful, a warrior beautiful", Legolas replied. Arwen came down from her own rooms, her dark riding cloak and habit suited the dismal expression on her face.  
  
"I'm going on a ride, to clear my head", Arwen said.  
  
"Stay close to the city walls", Legolas warned. Arwen took the elf prince's warning seriously. "Father, Mama will return, won't she?" Kalbeleg asked his father, still not believing that the woman who bore him was gone. "I have no doubt that she will", Legolas answered back.  
  
"You have set a lot of faith in her", Kalbeleg spat.  
  
"She bore you, and twelve children and survived the battle of Helm's Deep, she has sneered death in the face, many times", Legolas snapped.  
  
"Nobody is alive to speak of the battle of the Helm", Kalbeleg's eyes blazed. "I survived", Legolas said quietly.  
  
"You never spoke of it", Kalbeleg said. "I never had the need", Legolas said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Arwen felt good, the night air hitting her face, the cold air in her lungs, the rhythmic beat of her horse. She stared at the Evenstar; it slowly was dimming, as was her time in Middle Earth. She wondered if her sister had ever looked at it when she was lost, or frightened.  
The thought crossed her mind a second time, she had no doubt. In the distance, she saw a figure on a horse. Arwen figured she shouldn't approach it, the horse made a familiar whinny and she surely knew it was Brego.  
"My sister", Arwen whispered.  
Brego rode faster, reaching Arwen.  
  
"Maar rokko*", Arwen said in her native tongue to the horse. She was beyond shock; she knew that Legolas and her son would be terribly pleased.  
  
"Arwen", the exasperated woman spoke to her sister.  
"Silmanem, mae govenne*", Arwen said, and held the walking reins of Brego as she walked to the city.  
The female elf walked her sister into the castle.  
"Legolas! Legolas!" Arwen shouted through the castle.  
  
The elf bounded down the flight of steps to see what was the matter.  
  
"Yes? Oh, for the love of Ilúvatar, she has returned", Legolas, said.  
  
Ardonelle smiled, but it was not a simple smile, it was the smile of two old friends reunited.  
  
"Yes, I have returned", she said, dismounted aided by Legolas.  
  
"Le-ab dollen*. You look terrible", Legolas chuckled, and the two had both known the origin of that line.  
  
Ardonelle went into her rooms and changed into a clean velvet dress and petticoats.  
  
"Mama, why did you do it?" Kalbeleg asked his mother.  
  
"To live with Gil-galad for the rest of my days", she replied.  
  
"Who's Gil-galad?" her son asked her.  
  
"One of the greatest elves", she said, and turned to her husband, "Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?" He acknowledged her presence.  
  
"Would you have been sad if I had really died?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, I married you first, and I'll never leave you", he replied, the two elves locked for an embrace, and they knew that it was dawning on the time for them to finally leave Middle Earth.  
  
"Ardonelle, we shall go to the remains of Lothlorien, my time is ending", Arwen said.  
  
The optimism and confidence her once young sister possessed was fading, and fast.  
  
~*A/N  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Maar rokko: Good Horse  
  
Kalbeleg: means shine mighty, the strength to remain in battle when hope is lost  
  
Silmanem, mae govenne: Faith, welcome, a nickname for Ardonelle that she acquired through Aragorn's nickname Estel.  
Le-ab dollen: Anyone who's in love with Legolas should know this.if you don't, it's you're late. Comes from the Two Towers when Aragorn returns.  
  
Other A/N's: I based Ardonelle's almost death with Aragorn's in the Two Towers; the overseeing force here is Aragorn, that's why Brego shows up. All my elvish comes from either The Silmarillion, written by the Master of all fantasy himself, and I'll get you the website where I got it from.  
  
Ivy: Thanks, you're the best, and I have explained Legolas' last line as well as I could! And I'm sorry I killed off the god of hot! He's always in my heart. 


	3. The End of the Queen

~*A/N I know this is unusually early chappy, and I have only gotten 2 reviews. I'm so depressed.so, yeah. Here it goes. *~  
  
The former Queen of Gondor was on her way to Lothlorien, the place where she had grown up. Her older sister, Ardonelle was on her left, and her husband Legolas was on her right.  
  
"Arwen, are you alright?" Legolas asked her.  
  
Arwen snapped out of her daze, and went on to say, "I'm fine. Just worried."  
  
Ardonelle stared forward, her pretty, warrior features showed no emotion. Arwen thought about what Ardonelle was thinking, considering that Ardonelle was not normally like this.  
  
"Ardon? What are you thinking about?" Arwen approached her sister in the very cautious manner.  
  
"My time ending in Middle Earth. I always though I'd be the one to die, to grow old and never see the star of the Havens", she replied.  
  
"We all thought so. It was the wishes of our father and our grandmother for me to marry Aragorn", she responded.  
  
"Yes. As is my own wish to marry an elf", she said.  
  
The two immortal elves shared a glance with each other. It was the glance of two people who knew what love meant what it was to love two people who were in love with each other.  
  
"We will be arriving there shortly, Arwen", Legolas replied.  
  
"This is where I end my days, where I go to the Halls, where I rest", Arwen said solemnly.  
  
Ardonelle ran forth, she wished to the tall mallorn trees, trees she hadn't seen since the 3rd age.  
  
Ardonelle approached the remains, and looked upon the trees she had climbed as a little girl. She figured that she could climb the trees and see Middle Earth's landscape once more.  
  
As she climbed a tall tree, she took view of Greenwood in the northeast, and the Misty Mountains in southwest. She wished to see her famed Rivendell, but it could not be seen. She saw her husband and sister. At that moment, Ardonelle saw her sister's age lines.  
  
"Allo!" Ardonelle called out.  
  
Legolas took recognition upon her and waved.  
  
Ardonelle climbed from her tree and went ahead, to meet the two at the floor.  
  
"I see you've climbed the trees", Legolas said to her.  
  
"The view is amazing. I even saw our old palace", she told the elven prince.  
  
He smiled, and the two went into the woods to make a campsite.  
  
Arwen went walked through the woods, her black dress billowing in the breeze.  
  
Ardonelle noted how beautiful her sister looked, any time of the year, any day, in anything. She never had that sort of success, Ardonelle had worn very light colors, or very dark her entire life.  
  
Ardonelle sat down at the fire, her gloves tattered and worn from so many years of riding and fighting. The truth about Ardonelle was she was a warrior, a woman of great honor and valor.  
  
Legolas stood, listening on all sides of him, although he knew there was nothing ever again, and Middle Earth was safe. Legolas watched Ardonelle light blue eyes go from blue to green.  
  
"My lady? What is the matter?" Legolas asked the princess.  
  
Then he knew, he saw Arwen's body, atop Cerin Amroth where Aragorn and her had plighted their troth to one another, was dead.  
  
Silver tears poured from the young elf's eyes, and onto her worn clothes. Legolas went to Arwen, and prayed for her, for her arrival in the Halls of Mandos, where all elves are laid to rest.  
  
Ardonelle took up her sister's side, and buried her. Ardonelle peered at the Evenstar, only to see that it had vanished from the starry sky. Ardonelle's eyes spilled silver tears once more.  
  
Legolas knew that it was time.  
  
A/N  
  
So it's not that sad, just a little melodramatic. 


	4. The Elven Prince and Princess set sail

~*A/N: I'm going to keep writing this story until I finish, and I don't care how many reviews I get~*  
  
Kalbeleg sat facing the Ithilien ship, his eyes deep in thought. Tomorrow, he would be alone in Ithilien, his parents setting out to see the world.  
  
"Kalbeleg?" his urgent, but saddened mother called for him.  
  
He and his father had both noticed a change in her dress, and her manner. This was partial due to the fact that she had lost her best friend, Aragorn Elessar and sister Arwen Evenstar within the week.  
  
"Mother, I'm in the front hall", he called back.  
  
He saw his flush mother, her long brown hair loose and her dress long and dark.  
  
"I just wanted one last look at my baby boy", she said, silver tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
Kalbeleg was the youngest and possibly last of his mother and father's kind.  
  
"I wish you well on your journey. Father has assured me that your chests and other belongings are in the ship. But, the King wanted me to give you this." Kalbeleg said to his mother, who was hugging him.  
She let go of her hug and looked into the young prince's hand. In his fist was the Evenstar pendant, a gift given to Aragorn from her sister.  
  
"He has trusted me with his sword, but the pendant? It should be with him", she thought aloud.  
  
Her husband came through the door, his face full of eagerness and pride.  
  
"Legolas, Aragorn has trusted me with two things so dear to his own heart", she told him.  
  
He peered into his wives delicate hands.  
  
"The Evenstar pendant!?! I have not seen that for an age. Aragorn has feelings for you deeper than what I thought", Legolas said, his eyes dazing off.  
  
"My lord? What will we do with it?" she asked her husband.  
  
"Bring it with you, wear it when we reach the Havens", he said to her.  
  
She nodded, and kissed her son. She took one final look at him, and smiled.  
  
"Mother, safe trip, I will see you in a few thousand years", the young prince smiled.  
Ardonelle lifted her long skirts, walked out of the opulent house she called home. Legolas helped her board the ship and after, he got on board.  
  
Legolas took post, and Ardonelle went below deck, as she changed into her traveling wear and her cloak.  
  
"Ardonelle?" Legolas called from his post. Along with him was a crew of twenty elves.  
  
"Yes, I was just changing into more comfortable travel clothes", Ardonelle called back.  
  
"Well, then, come take a look at this", Legolas called to her.  
  
Ardonelle walked on the deck, coming to where Legolas was.  
  
"I didn't think this was going to happen", he said, and pointed her to the stern of the ship.  
She looked; the Evenstar was pointed with the point of the ship, but it was a huge explosion*.  
  
"Is this Gandalf?" she asked her husband.  
"I have no idea", he replied.  
  
She turned the Evenstar pendant on her neck; she already had missed the two greatly.  
A few silver tears escaped the elven maiden's eyes.  
  
"My lady? Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Quite alright", she said, and went on to sit at the bow of the ship.  
  
~*****~  
  
In Ithilien, Kalbeleg had already begun to build himself a ship. He did not want to be in Middle-Earth any longer, without his parents. Though he could not cut down any more trees, he went to his cousin Eldarion for hope.  
  
"I know you are awfully busy, my cousin", he began.  
  
"More busy than I have ever been as Prince", Eldarion told him.  
  
"My parents are sailing into the West, my mother holds on to life by a string, I wish to be with her, yet the only way I will be able to is create a ship", Kalbeleg told his far more older and wiser cousin.  
  
"Since you have chosen a mortal life, I am willing to grant you the fact that you will arrive in the Gray Havens shortly after your mother arrives", Eldarion told him,  
  
"I have a ship in the making for my sisters. They are valiant, like my father; yet, they do not wish to die. Sending to the Havens, is the only way I will see them live on", Eldarion told him.  
  
"You are brave. My own sisters, either dead or living in the Havens have never seen Middle-Earth", Kalbeleg said, reminding him of his eldest and fairest sister, Elenawen.  
  
"You are reminded of Elenawen, your sister", he spoke of his sister, who was in the Havens.  
"Yes, of course", he said.  
  
~*****~  
  
Ardonelle slept wrapped in Legolas' arms, with him near, she didn't feel all that bad.  
She slept on his chest, the rhythmic beat of his heart, soothing her like her own mother's voice. She knew the ship was silently slipping through the water, like Legolas in the woods.  
  
She woke up, and peered out of the window, the stars all around her, millions of them. With the exception of one, her sister's, the stars had always entranced the young elf. Next to her, Legolas stirred, and turned over. She could hardly believe that her best friend, and sister were in Middle-Earth dead. She knew that the time of elves had long but ended, and Rivendell was non-existent. She got up from her bed, and went into a chest, a chest that her parents kept going to remind her of Rivendell and the time of Elves.  
She opened the chest, slowly, as to not make a sound, and on the top of a red colored fabric was a note written in Queya elvish.  
It read:  
Dear my daughter,  
By today, you are probably on your way to the Havens with your love, Legolas Greenleaf of the Mirkwood Realm. I have tried to endow you with all the comforts of an elvish princess, and I even let you become rebellious. On my part, I feel that I am the responsible one for your insubordination. On a more honest note, you are my oldest, and wisest daughter. You have thought through all decisions, corrected your mistakes and have shown yourself to be a princess, even queen worthy. Your sister, on the basis of her own love, has chosen a mortal life, and you may well see the day she is dead. When and if you see this, you will be saddened. In this chest are things that I have put together so that when you come to the Havens, you will remember your past. Rivendell is always in your heart, you know this, and you are always in mine.  
Love always,  
Your father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell  
  
Ardonelle put the note aside, and removed the cloth. Underneath was a painting of Rivendell's main house, where Ardonelle had grown up for most of her life. She picked the painting up, and put it down. Underneath that was a pillow from Rivendell, a sheet set to make her new Havens bed with, and several elvish gowns. She missed the gowns; she had grown accustomed to wearing the gowns of the women.  
Ardonelle slipped everything back in the chest as she had taken it out, and relocked it. She would show Legolas in the morning.  
  
A/N Mucho happy! I like happy stuff, and I haven't been so mellow and pissed lately. So, there.  
  
And Ivy thanks for all your support!  
  
Need a beta? Email me!  
Comments from the author: *= Supernova, the Evenstar (Polaris) exploded due Arwen's death. Many claim it just dimmed out and disappeared, but by science nature, it would have exploded, and all would have seen it 


	5. On the Sea: Day 2

~*Thankies to Ivy for putting my ad in her story.luv ya! ~* ~*A/N Yes, stuff happens between the two elves. why else would I rate it PG- 13? (Sorry Casey, I still luv ya too!) ~*  
  
The sweet smell of the sea filled Legolas' nostrils. The sea astounded the wood elf, but his lady, was below deck, carefully unwrapping gifts from her handmaidens, ladies-in-waiting and family members. She had even gotten gifts from her brother-in-law and sister. The endless maiden carefully examined each baby gift or present that her sister had planned on giving her. Ardonelle did not want to give these gifts to her daughter; they were the last of Arwen, besides her pendant.  
The pendant was carefully hooked around Ardonelle's neck, the locket she had received as a birthday present as well. Ardonelle came to a rather large chest, a chest that could only hold portraits. She opened the heavy chest; inside was a portrait of her sister and her, about the time the two girls had lost their mother. Ardonelle sat on the bridge, her long white dress barely touching the water. Arwen stood, looking up at the Heavens. It appeared to be set at night, but the silver tears out of both girls eyes stood it was for a good reason.  
She smiled. The familiar face was comforting.  
  
"Ardonelle, come up to the deck", Legolas called.  
  
"One moment", Ardonelle called back and out the portrait back into the chest.  
  
"Alright, look", he said, turning her in the direction the White City.  
  
She turned around; she could see the White Tower, her precious city and all of Middle Earth behind her. For a moment Ardonelle felt like the ruler of the sea.  
  
"It's gorgeous", she said awed.  
  
"I know. I got up early just to see her in all her glory", he said, a smirk absentmindedly plastered on his face.  
  
"You're smiling", she teased him.  
  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be smiling?" he asked her, embracing her from behind.  
  
"I found the portrait of my sister and I as teenagers", she said.  
  
"Oh! And you had me ride all the way to Rivendell to look for it, and all this time it was in a chest in Ithilen", Legolas said.  
  
"Once we get there, what do you want to do first?" she asked him, looking into his eyes, eyes that had seen death, fear, pain, destruction and love.  
  
"We're supposed to go visit our daughter first. She gave birth to our first grandchild", he said.  
  
Ardonelle smiled, she knew that her grandchild's birth was special to her; it was the signification of more descendents of her to come.  
  
"Where are we living?" she asked him.  
  
"Remember when I sent the bed I made to the Havens? It's going into our new home, surrounded by trees", he said.  
  
"You mean the one out of the mallorn tree?" She asked him  
  
"Yes, that's the one. And Aragorn protested that I leave it here", Legolas smiled again.  
  
"I remember that. Does the house have a stream, or a brook?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course", he said, kissed her forehead and went down below the deck.  
  
Ardonelle was left on the deck, the White Tower gleaming in the sunlight, the breeze picking up the sails of the ship. Ardonelle was only reminded of her sister. Arwen has always lead Ardonelle in the right path. She was the guiding light for all Fellowship members, even Frodo. Something quickly flashed in Ardonelle's head:  
  
Where hope is gone, he shall come.  
  
Who else would come? Ardonelle thought. She was reminded of Aragorn, his name Estel.  
All of Ardonelle's things that she wanted to bring the Havens were with her, or had been sent with her father. The White Tower disappeared over the hills, when she saw gleaming houses. She had reached the Havens of Umbar.  
  
~****~  
  
Kalbeleg sat in front of his father large stone desk in his parent's Ithilen home. He had his head held up by his hand, his eyes focused outside. Kalbeleg was dazed and confused, yes, but in thought. His cousin Eldarion was busy building a ship for his sisters and Kalbeleg. Normally, Kalbeleg would have been packing for this trip, but he had no idea what to bring with him. He hadn't seen his father pack any of his belongings.  
  
"My lord, King Eldarion", a maid came into the study.  
  
"Cousin", Eldarion said, sitting in front of Kalbeleg.  
  
"Yes?" Kalbeleg answered.  
  
"It is the ship. She will be completed within the month", he said.  
  
"That is good news", Kalbeleg said, getting up and pouring some brandy and setting in front of Eldarion.  
  
"And you still want more. I see it in your eyes", Eldarion said.  
  
"I do not wish to end my life at this moment. Not when I have been entrusted by my father to take my place among the greatest and wisest elves", Kalbeleg said.  
  
"Your parents, your mother's legacy leaves you in the shadows", Eldarion said.  
  
"What did she do? I have heard of the story of the Fellowship, but never her full legacy", he said.  
  
"You will eventually, I am not the person who you wish to find this story from", Eldarion said, as got up, and sipped the brandy, "It is good brandy, and must be from the Mirkwood elves".  
  
"Yes. My father's best", Kalbeleg said.  
  
"Don't think about them so much. You are your own person, as is I am", he said, and smiled at Kalbeleg. The two young men were bounded by their fathers' fates, Eldarion to the greatest Gondor king ever, and Kalbeleg to the greatest Mirkwood archer.  
  
"I'll try not to, next time, send a messenger, it's nearly a day's ride for you to come here", Kalbeleg escorted his cousin down stone passageways and through the fall leaves.  
  
"I prefer the ride. It's more gloomy at home", Eldarion said, mounting his horse.  
  
"Have a good ride, Eldarion", Kalbeleg said and watched as his cousin rode off.  
  
~****~  
  
"Legolas?" Legolas!" Ardonelle called for her husband through below decks.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom", he called back.  
  
She entered the bedroom, her hair windblown and her eyes turning violet.  
  
"Yes?" he said, indicating her appearance.  
  
"We're docking in the Havens of Umbar", she said.  
  
"We're dropping some men off, and picking a few up. We're going to be here for a few days", Legolas said.  
  
"I was not aware of these plans", she bickered.  
  
"Then, I suggest you put on something ravishing, and pack one chest full of your clothes and mine and we will go ashore", Legolas said. 


	6. The Valinor

~* Thankies to Ivy for putting all my stuff on her site. She's awesome, go read her stories (pn The Hobbit Ivy). *~  
  
WARNING: This chapter has some things that are inappropriate for children  
under the age of 17, yet I'm writing the story and I'm going to be 15.  
  
Legolas and his crewmen docked in the Valinor.  
  
"Ardonelle, don't forget to lock the bedroom door", Legolas called to his mellow wife.  
  
"Already did it", she called back, her hair freshly braided, her dress a heavy fabric, but it was winter in the Valinor.  
  
She stepped of the ship; her eyes consumed the sights she saw, the men bustling about, and the diversity of people. Legolas came behind her, and slipped a cloak over her shoulders.  
  
"We're expected in the Captain's quarters, come", he took her arm and they bustled through the city, followed by their bodyguards and other servants.  
  
Legolas rang the doorbell; his eyes were looking for something. He had been here with Aragorn a few years back.  
  
"Prince Legolas and Princess Silmanem, the Captain awaits your  
presence", a maid answered the door and they stepped into a whirlwind  
of old and divine things.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" A familiar voice caught the prince's ears.  
  
"Rómendil?" Legolas called.  
  
"Yes. It is me", the captain appeared around the bend.  
  
The two young men hugged only briefly.  
  
"And this is your wife?" he asked  
  
"Yes, Lord Rómendil, this is Princess Silmanem of Ithilen", Legolas  
introduced the two royals.  
  
"It is my honor", Ardonelle spoke softly.  
"The honor is all mine", Rómendil told her.  
  
She curtsied.  
  
"And you have relations to whom?" he asked Ardonelle.  
  
"My father is Elrond, Gil-Galad's heir. I am Elrond's heir. My sister  
was Arwen, and she was married to the late King Elessar", she told  
him, but stopped only to breathe, "I was the only female captain of  
Gondor, and I am the only female member of the Fellowship", she  
finished.  
  
"You are the alleged third son of Elrond, am I mistaken?" he  
asked her.  
  
"Yes, but you may call me Silmanem, Ardonelle passes with her  
King and Queen", she said softly.  
  
"You are a wonderful, beautiful, young lady", he told her.  
  
"Young is not a word you would wish to confuse with me. I am but  
3,010, nothing compared to my parents and grandparents", she said, and  
shut her mouth.  
  
"Legolas, how was your trip?" he asked Legolas, leading him to  
their rooms.  
  
"Quite already it has been no more than two days since we set  
out from Ithilen", he said.  
  
"You have a fast ship", he said.  
  
"Here are your rooms", he said opening the door.  
  
The rooms had an ocean view, and a gorgeous beach. Ardonelle  
smiled to herself, Middle Earth seemed so small compared to where she  
was now. Rómendil left the two to unpack their chest.  
  
"It is gorgeous", she said.  
"We have a whole day here", Legolas spoke to her softly, softer  
than he had ever done it before.  
(If you've got the stomach to go forth, go forth)  
  
He moved her hair from her ears and kissed them gently.  
  
"Legolas", she said softly.  
  
He silenced her, his kisses overpowering her.  
  
She moved her cloak off her body. She undressed herself, her dress  
first, and her undergarments next. He let her undress him; she kissed  
him, strong on the lips.  
He placed her gently on the bed and kissed her from head to foot, and  
she pulled him to her, her cries going through the house. He made love  
to her, and he would never let her fall, his hand always on her back,  
and her hands always in his hair.  
(*Deep breath*)  
  
~****~ Kalbeleg sat in though, his blue eyes had seen no bloodshed, nothing that his parents had seen, and now he was going to the Havens. ~****~  
  
The two elves slept intertwined, Ardonelle looked upon a sleeping Legolas face and smiled, and her life was complete with him, and if he ever left her, she had no idea what she would do.  
  
A/N: The scene took more guts than I thought. 


	7. The Ithlien Prince and the Gondor Prince...

A/N: A promise that this is only PG-13 and not R like my last chapter was. And I'm really an Aragorn lover, not so much Legolas, even though he's probably the most skilled person on the Fellowship. well, here it goes  
  
As much admiration as Legolas had for his people and his children, none as he had in Ardonelle who by the next morning, was up and dressed before he could look upon the morning sun.  
  
"Good morning Legolas", she said her voice soft and ageless.  
  
"Good morning to you too. When will the ship be off?" he asked her, slowly rising, and dressing himself in his usual wear.  
  
"By high noon", she told him and went over to kiss his lips. Legolas faltered underneath her touch, as always it was alluring, but, giving into temptation, he kissed her.  
  
"Then we should be off shortly", he said.  
  
"And Rómendil?" she asked him.  
"Write him a note", he said and went to pack his belongings.  
  
She went over to her parchment and wrote a short, solemn note.  
  
As soon as all their belongings were packed, and Legolas had approved of his dress, followed by bodyguards and handmaidens, they traveled back to the port.  
Ardonelle went below decks, as she normally did, and found herself reading a book, as Legolas and the crew raise the anchor and bring them up to speed. They were on their way east, toward their final resting place.  
  
~****~  
  
Kalbeleg now feeling dishonorably sat in the library of Minas Tirith, reading up on his parents, his mother's name was immortalized by his uncle and father. He felt horrible; he had never asked his mother about her younger years, he had just assumed that she was a rare elf among her people.  
His youngest cousin, Árëwen, named for the Queen Arwen, came to him, in all her ten-year-old glory.  
  
"Kalbeleg?" she asked him,  
  
"Yes Árëwen?" he said, he looked up to see a gorgeous mortal maiden, her long brown hair carefully braided, and her long mortal dress cut to her proportions.  
  
"Where did Aunt Ardonelle and Uncle Legolas go?" she asked him innocently.  
  
"The Havens, have you heard about the Havens?" he asked her, beckoning for her to come sit in his lap.  
  
"Mother used to talk about them all the time, she said that her family was there", she said, and came to Kalbeleg, sitting in his lap.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather and Grandmother are there", he said.  
  
"What's in the Havens?" she asked him.  
  
"Beautiful things. The Ringbearer Frodo is there, and the White Wizard Mithrandir is there, and there is never any pain or any death", he said.  
"You mean the Ringbearer Father always talked about is there? And Mithrandir?" she asked her eyes bright with knowledge.  
  
"Yes, and remember the things Aunt Ardonelle used to tell you? About how she loved the Ringbearer, and she could not?" he asked her.  
  
"I was such a child then", she said.  
  
"You still are. Your mother had thousands of years before your father, but she ended up abandoning her immortal soul for the chance to have you and your siblings", he said.  
  
"This is supposed to make me feel better? You are lacking the father skills", she said.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not a father, I don't on planning on being one."  
  
"Why is that?" she asked him.  
  
"You have heard of my mother's name, you have heard of her legacy on the battle field, then you should know", he said.  
  
"She had to give up her entire life to raise children", she said softly.  
  
"Not only that, she could never go back, she is no longer trained to do the things she wants to do", he said.  
  
"Yes, that is a problem", she said, her eyes looking into his.  
  
"You seem so much older than your brother, who is King of Gondor and Arnor", he said.  
  
"My father had always favored me over all his other children, yet as you know, he didn't show it, so he gave me books about everything, and everything", she said.  
  
"Education among females in Gondor is rare", he said.  
  
"My parents raised us like elves", she countered.  
  
~****~  
  
As the Prince commanded his crew to tend to the ship, he had a feeling something was not right with his lady.  
Below decks, Ardonelle felt her lower stomach come into pains, much like what had happened to her whenever she was about to have a baby.  
  
"Legolas?" she called for him from their bedchamber.  
  
"Yes?" he answered her; he came down the stairs, his eyes full of questions.  
  
"You might want to sit down", she said.  
  
A/N: FWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will leave you here hanging.another short chappy *sigh*. 


	8. The Truth about Ardonelle

~*The end of the cliffhanger*~  
  
She crossed her delicate legs in front of her, her immortal fire burned inside her, like it had for the past ages.  
  
"Legolas", she began, taking a deep breath in between her sentences.  
  
"What? What is the matter", his eyes eager to know the truth.  
  
"I think we are going to be blessed with another child", she said to him.  
  
He sat silently for a moment.  
  
"Legolas, say something", she urged him.  
  
"How?" he said.  
  
"What do you mean how? It just happened to work out this way. We are immortal, we have the rest of our days to do whatever we wish", she said to him.  
  
"We've always been careful. Always, unless you were actually having another baby", he said, stopped to take a breath, "I don't understand how this could happen to us".  
  
"It is the wish of Ilúvatar, not our own willing", she said.  
  
"Then you will go on to bear our final child, either aboard sea or land. The day that child comes is the most blessed day in our time", he said, and kissed his wife.  
  
And they left it at that. Meanwhile.  
  
~****~  
  
Kalbeleg's smile was quickly erased by the massive size of the ship that was growing in the port in Minas Tirith.  
  
"Eldarion! Eldarion!" he called.  
  
His cousin called from his office.  
  
"Whatever is the matter Kalbeleg?" he asked him  
  
"I cannot travel to the Havens, I must stay here and protect my people, the last of the Elven race", he said.  
  
"Your time will end. Your parents need you now more than ever. Go in the West, as my mother would have done", he said.  
  
"I do not wish to. I have duties, I have a place in Ithilien, you know I do!" he started to become very rude with the King.  
  
"I am the King of Gondor! I essentially have full rights over your lands, if you wish to argue with me, we will be sure that your lands are removed and you are on that ship to the Havens!" Eldarion contradicted, his temper gone.  
  
"If my lands are removed, you will not have one clue how to rule elves, we are very temperamental people. We do not follow the same rules as the mortal man, and you above all people, should know that", he said.  
  
"Then stay here. If your people need you, then I need you", he said, the softness of Eldarion came back to his eyes.  
  
"Then I shall, cousin", he said.  
  
"Brother, call me your brother", Eldarion said sympathetically.  
  
~****~  
  
As Legolas forecasted, Ardonelle became very moody within the next few days. She was also missing her son and her sister.  
  
"Legolas? Do you know where I put that chest filled with baby clothes?" she called him, although he was taking his free time to read a book.  
  
"Check the cargo hold", he said.  
  
She went into the mini-library that was filled with books she had stocked for her own pleasure.  
  
"It's not there", she said.  
  
"Did you check the bedroom? And don't forget your closet", he reminded her.  
  
"I checked the bedroom, but I will check my closet", she said, and blew him a kiss.  
  
She went over to her closet, and opened the door, but still no luck. Then she remember that she had taken they had used that chest to go into the Umbar Havens. She went into his closet, and found the chest, baby clothes in it.  
  
"Legolas, did you bring your weapons?" she asked him.  
  
He came to her beckon call.  
  
"Yes. Your sword, bow and several of your knives I have also brought with us", he said.  
  
"Good", she said, and then sighed.  
  
The tears in her eyes, told Legolas it was one of her breakdown moments.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing. I realized though, I don't have any idea for names", she said.  
  
"You are always fascinated by the stars, let us name the child after that, or we could name the child after your sister, or Aragorn", he said, going over to her, and hugging her.  
  
"I'm so glad I have you", she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The cool breeze blew into the young elvish princess. In her hands she held a packet of letters, letters written to her from the late Aragorn Elessar, the man she had loved her entire life. She looked over the water, into the depths of the water. Around her neck was the locket Aragorn had given her as a birthday present. She knew it was time to let go of him; he was never going to return, never going to come back and take her in his arms.  
The tears of the old and everlasting princess fell into the ocean, taken up by the magnificence of the water.  
  
She knew she had to drop the letters into the ocean, and rid herself of ever know about him again, but she wanted to educate her future child. She settled on remembering Aragorn, as he was, as valiant as he turned out to be, as brave, and cunning as he was. She kissed the letters, and dropped them into the water, the love she once had for him in those letters. She undid her locket, which contained pieces of hair from everyone in the Fellowship including Legolas and Gandalf. She scattered the hair among the waters, and looked at the locket, made with mithril, the strongest metal in all of Middle Earth.  
She thought to herself for a moment and realized that those hairs was not the strength she had relied on, and she had only relied on the hair in her hand, Aragorn's hair, the hair of the Elessar. She kissed the hair; the sweet smells of Aragorn returned. She replaced it in her locket, and kept the locket. She would pass it on to her own daughter, Elenawen.  
Walking away from the side of the ship where she had let go of her love for Aragorn, she smiled gently to herself. She was Ardonelle, the Lady of the Elessar.  
  
~*A/N.shocking news about Ardonelle. right?? Okay, have fun with the Ardonelle's huge discovery, and. go write your own bloody fanfic. ~* 


	9. 8 Months Later

~*I was planning on going 9 months ahead, considering that we've got a baby on the way, and to go through 9 months is painful, anyway, I've decided to go 8 months ahead. *~  
  
~*8 months later*~  
  
Legolas escorted his very pregnant wife off the ship. They had finally landed in the Havens; their final resting spot.  
  
Ardonelle smiled, her parents, her grandparents and all of her family members had turned out to see her, but they were not expecting to see her in her last months.  
  
"My daughter, it's so good you have arrived", her father, Elrond said.  
  
"I am glad to be here", she said.  
  
"How are Arwen and Aragorn?" Elrond asked her.  
  
Ardonelle hung her head, and took a deep breath in, "They are gone, but bring you the sword of Kings, and the Evenstar pendant."  
  
She unhooked the pendant from her neck, and gave it to her father, while Legolas presented Elrond with Anduril.  
  
"Ardonelle, you keep these gifts. They are more symbolic to you, than they will ever be to me", Elrond said, and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Father", she whispered.  
  
"As for your new child, this is a blessed event, I am sure", he said.  
  
She smiled, although inside she knew she shouldn't have said anything about Aragorn or Arwen.  
  
"Mother!" Elenawen called to her.  
  
"Elenawen, it is good to see you my daughter", she said.  
  
"Mother, so many things have happened to me while I was here", Elenawen began to tell her mother, "You are bearing another child, and you are remarkable."  
  
Ardonelle yawned, the weariness of carrying a child, and seeing her father and daughter again got to her.  
  
"It is best that I rest", she said.  
  
"Yes. I agree", Legolas said and escorted Ardonelle into her parents home.  
  
"You are alright, right?" Legolas asked her once they were inside.  
  
"My father brought up the wrong subject after I stopped thinking about it for a while there. Can you bring up the book I am writing?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes of course. I knew he said the wrong thing, he's usually very good about that sort of thing", he said.  
  
"As am I. Do you see where I gain my own personality from?" she asked him.  
  
"I see your inquisitive mind, but about your grace under pressure, that must come from your mother", he said.  
  
"I actually acquired that from my sister, or she from me, whichever", she said, and yawned a second time.  
  
After reaching her bedroom, and falling asleep, Legolas took it upon himself to unpack everything they would need for the next month.  
  
"Father?" Elenawen asked him, her eyes full of wisdom.  
  
"Yes, my daughter?" Legolas responded.  
  
"Mother is pregnant, and I am hoping it is your child", his daughter said to him.  
  
"It is mine. I am certain, we are naming after the late King of Gondor, Enelya", he said. "Even if it is male?" she asked him.  
  
"If it is male then we will come up with another name but your mother is sure it is another daughter", he said.  
  
"Have you seen my son? Edheldil?" she asked her father, who stood tall, and lanky.  
  
"No. You named your son after the elves?" he asked her, taking her arm.  
  
"I could only think of my absent parents", she said softly.  
  
"We are truly sorry of that. Your mother worked on impulse, she knew that she could never raise you after what had happened to her", she said.  
  
"What did happen to her? Did you marry her out of pity?" his daughter asked.  
  
"In ways, yes. In other ways, we married out of feelings for Aragorn and Arwen, the King and Queen of Gondor, who eventually married each other", he said.  
  
"Then the answer is yes", she said, and the two elves walked along the wooded path in silence until they reached a small palace, fit for a few servants and three people at most. The woods surrounding it, and the brook in the back let Legolas know that it truly was his daughter.  
  
"Your palace reminds me of the one in Ithilien", Legolas said.  
  
"A painting was sent here of the palace. As soon as I was old enough to be married, and have children, I built this palace", she said.  
  
The elven princess opened the door, and the two stepped into the entryway, the staircase gleaming, and servants bustling about.  
  
Legolas looked upon the portrait of Ardonelle one thousand years ago. Her eyes looked so young, her dress so feminine.  
  
"Father?" Elenawen called to her father.  
  
"Coming", he said, and broke his daze.  
  
Elenawen was carrying a young child that was no more to six months to the mortal eyes.  
  
"This is Edheldil? He reminds me so much of your mother at birth", he said.  
  
"You think so? I told him stories that Grandfather had told me", she said.  
  
"Then he should turn out as a fine warrior, although it has been peaceful for all of eternity", he said.  
  
"Was Mother really as good as they said she was?" Elenawen asked him.  
  
"She had her prime, that was the battle of Pelennor Fields. As soon as that was over, you were created. The King Elessar was crowned king, and he married Lady Arwen. Four evenings later, your mother and I eloped underneath the full moon. We ran off to Mirkwood, and there you were born to us, nine months later. As soon as that was over, we sent you to the Havens, and we received word from you from Galadrial", Legolas said.  
  
"Mother and you eloped? That's terribly romantic", she sighed.  
  
"I knew you would think so", Legolas said, taking his grandson.  
  
Though Legolas did not look old enough to be a grandfather let alone married, Legolas discerned at that moment that his life would forever change.  
  
"How old is he, Elenawen?" he asked his daughter.  
  
"Seventeen next week", she said.  
  
"He is strong. You bear very healthy sons", he said.  
  
"Mother has bore one healthy son to your name, am I right?" she asked her father.  
  
"Yes", he said.  
  
Suddenly at that moment a servant from Elrond's home burst through the door.  
  
"My lord, your wife is in labor", he said.  
  
Legolas smiled. He would be a father and enjoy all the perks of being a father once more.  
  
~*A/N: Nothing to say except the fact that I love this chapter! And I'm sorry I didn't update the Celebrindal Chronicles, I promise I will! *~ 


	10. The Birth of the new Lady

~* A/N: According to some facts it has been brought my attention that elven pregnancies take one year. Anyway, I'm going to keep going.that's breaking the story (this chapter in no way makes fun of my little sister.. and Legolas and I don't mean what we say)*~  
  
Legolas paced the length of the chamber.  
  
"Legolas, calm down. You've been through thirteen of these", his sister in law Aldalaswen said. Aldalaswen had married Ardonelle's older brother, Elladon and since then Aldalaswen had been a good friend to the two of them. Elladon and Aldalaswen had one child, who had died tragically.  
  
"I know, but." Legolas trailed off.  
  
"Just sit. Celebrian will be back with news shortly", she said.  
  
Legolas sat, but had to make a conscious effort to sit still.  
  
"So how was Middle Earth when you left?" she asked him, willing to know any news.  
  
"When I left, it was peaceful, you know that. But before that we had a vicious war. Ardonelle almost didn't make it out alive", Legolas said.  
  
"I've read the books", she said.  
  
Celebrian walked out of Ardonelle's chamber room, midwives followed her, talking of Ardonelle's strong legs.  
  
"Ladies, the Prince of Ithilien." Celebrian turned to her midwives then to Legolas.  
  
"How is she? Did she do well?" he said eagerness filling his voice.  
  
"She did beautifully. That warrior training paid off, you are now father to a new baby girl", Celebrian said.  
  
"May I go in and see her?" Legolas asked, glimpsing at Ardonelle who was so engrossed in her daughter, she barely knew Legolas was watching her.  
  
"Yes, of course", Celebrian said.  
  
Legolas looked up into the open curtains as a gentile breeze danced across his face. A full moon shone bright and blue.  
  
"She's beautiful", he said.  
  
"Like you, she has your jaw line, but my graceful neck", she said.  
  
Legolas went over to Ardonelle and looked down on his daughter.  
  
"She has your eyes", he said.  
  
"The eyes of the Lady of the Wood", she said.  
  
She kissed him, not for the fact that Ardonelle had to sit through seventeen hours of pain, or for the fact this had all happened, but for the fact that Legolas had given her a new daughter to love and spend all her time with.  
  
"Lady Enelya Glînel", he said.  
  
"She is incredibly lucky", he said.  
  
"Yes, the luckiest elven maiden in all of Middle Earth", she said.  
  
~****~  
  
Kalbeleg was sitting in a ridiculously time-consuming council meeting when a page came into to tell him of his new sister.  
  
"My lord, word from the Havens", the page said.  
  
"Excuse me gentlemen", Kalbeleg said and got up.  
  
He and the page went outside the double doors and spoke for two minutes.  
  
"Your mother gave birth to a new daughter, Enelya Glînel", the page told him.  
  
"Joy, and relating to the stars. She named her after the late King Elessar and Queen Evenstar", Kalbeleg thought aloud.  
  
"My lord?" the page asked him.  
  
"Oh, yes. Send my parents my wishes", he said.  
  
The page nodded and turned on his heel.  
  
Kalbeleg went into the meeting, but did not pay any attention.  
  
"My lord, the new Captain is going to be who?" a councilman asked him.  
  
"Myself, I want to oversee all new military action", he said.  
  
"Then we will see you next month?" the same councilman asked him.  
  
"Yes", he said.  
  
Kalbeleg went into one of the many gardens in the palace walls.  
He knew his mother was a strong woman, and Kalbeleg had been born only 25 years ago. He remembered the day he announced his mortality to his parents.  
  
~****~  
  
Legolas held his new baby daughter, her eyes closed, her face peaceful. Ardonelle slept with her face up toward the ceiling, and her eyes fixed on nothing specific. Celebrian and Elrond were patiently waiting to see their new granddaughter.  
  
"Ardonelle", Legolas said.  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"Your parents wish to see their new granddaughter", Legolas said.  
  
"Let them in, your parents too", she said and got up and dressed.  
  
Legolas gave Enelya to Ardonelle and then went over to the double doors and opened them. The first guests were Elrond and Celebrian.  
  
"Congratulations", Elrond said, and shook Legolas' hand.  
  
"Thank you", Legolas said.  
  
Celebrian stood by Ardonelle, who was sitting in the rocker with her daughter.  
  
"Ardonelle, we have three generations of names of in this room", Celebrian said.  
  
"Four women of age and of talent", Galadrial said.  
  
Ardonelle looked up into her grandmother's eyes. Their gazes locked, for a brief moment, and then Galadrial turned away.  
  
"You have power in your gaze, that is good", she said, "but the beauty you once encompassed is gone. You want more, you need more, the Havens will not satisfy your restless soul", she finished.  
  
"I knew mortality was what I was destined to happen to me", she spoke to herself.  
  
Galadrial seemed to float toward her granddaughter.  
  
"It is Arwen, isn't it?" Galadrial asked her.  
  
"No", Ardonelle said, keeping her gaze strong.  
  
"It is the King Elessar, he died and with him went you. You are Aragorn's lady, you are the Lady Elessar", Galadrial said.  
  
Legolas knew it from the beginning.  
  
"Legolas, where are your parents?" Ardonelle asked Legolas.  
  
" They must be on their way, I sent a page", he said.  
  
"Ardonelle, you know what I speak of, and you know it is right", Galadrial said.  
  
"Lady Galadrial, I have birthed fourteen of Legolas' children. I have learned to love him beyond belief, and you want to say that I still love the King Elessar?" she said.  
  
"You understand Legolas. He understands you. That does not mean you have fallen in love", Galadrial said.  
  
Ardonelle left the room.  
  
Elrond continued to hold his granddaughter.  
  
"Legolas, if you do not stop her, no one will. Aragorn is gone, he will not go to her and calm her down", Elrond said.  
  
"I know. That is why I am letting her go. She misses him," he said, and went to sit in the rocker that Ardonelle had sat in minutes before.  
  
A few moments later, Thandruil and Earella knocked on the door.  
  
"My lord, it is the former King and Queen of Mirkwood", the page said.  
  
"Good, good, bring them in", Elrond said.  
  
Legolas remained quiet, as he always did around his parents.  
  
Earella made a beeline for Enelya, and Thandruil went to his son.  
  
"Legolas. Fine work", Thandruil said.  
  
"Excuse me, father", Legolas said and ran after Ardonelle, who had firmly planted herself in a garden.  
  
"I knew I could find you here", he said.  
  
She looked up.  
  
"I know. I know. Whenever someone mentions Arwen, I get that horrible sinking feeling", he said.  
  
"It's just, I know I am his lady. The one he was really supposed to be with, yet my sister took the prize", she said.  
  
"We all knew it. Your sister had him underneath her spell for so long", Legolas said.  
  
"But she didn't have you", she said softly.  
  
~*A/N Okay, that's enough. There's no more until sometime in the next two weeks, b/c of my b-day, so yeah*~ 


	11. A Visit with Old Friends

~*A/N: About Ardonelle being the Lady Elessar, it means that she is the one that Aragorn has bound his soul to. And her will to fight has died, meaning a part of her has died*~  
  
Legolas and Ardonelle sat underneath the wooded area, their silence reassured Ardonellle whom knew that her newest daughter was in Elrond's hands.  
  
"You have to accept whatever your grandmother says", Legolas began.  
  
"Why? She's trying to say I am disloyal to you", she said.  
  
"I know, but it's true. You always loved him. You spend more time in Minas Tirith, than in Ithlien. Aragorn and you had daily rides, when you gave birth Aragorn was the first, of course after myself, to hold the baby. You actually let him make you who you are today", Legolas said.  
  
"You never really got over Arwen, did you?" she said.  
  
"Yes, I eventually did. It was some where between Aiyala and Tirwen", he said,  
  
She smiled, and got up.  
  
"I've got to face them. If I never do, then I'll always be insubordinate to my parents. You know how it is", she said. She got up and went back to her bedchamber.  
  
"Ardonelle, so good of you to join us", Earella said.  
  
"Thank you, I have cooled off, and I know what you mean Grandmother, and I am sorry that I yelled at you", she said.  
  
"Apology accepted", Galadrial said and went to hug her granddaughter.  
  
Ardonelle went back to sitting in bed and holding her daughter. Everyone but Elrond left.  
  
"I thought you died in Middle Earth", he said.  
  
"You actually thought I left Legolas up to himself, he doesn't show any emotion, none at all", she said.  
  
Her father smiled and sat next to her, "You're really very good at heart. You know that if you ever died, suddenly, we'd have to pick up your pieces. And we have no idea where to begin."  
  
"Nobody knows. I have to pick up Aragorn's pieces, and it's causing me a world a discomforted", she said.  
  
Her father smiled.  
  
"Gandalf had a portrait of the Fellowship sent over. Would you like to see it?" Elrond asked her.  
  
"Yes, of course", she said.  
  
She placed her daughter in her bassinet, and followed her father down a set of winding hallways followed by a forest road.  
  
"Take the road up to the next house. Bilbo, Frodo and Gandalf are all up in that home", Elrond said.  
  
"Thank you, father", she said and slipped her cloak over her bare shoulders and made her way through the woods. She wasn't frightened or scared, it reminded her of her younger days, where she would travel through the woods. She sang the song of Luthien and Beren as she walked a popular song that Aragorn used to sing. As she approached the next house, she felt a feeling of enjoyment.  
She knocked on the door, and removed her cloak.  
  
"For the love Ilúvatar, it's Lady Ardonelle, Bilbo", Gandalf cried.  
  
"Hello, old friend", she said.  
  
"It's good you are back", Gandalf said.  
  
"I am glad to be here", she said and hugged the old wizard.  
  
He ushered her in the door, and took her cloak.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink? I've just made some tea", he said.  
  
"Sounds perfect", she said, and looked around the house.  
  
Everything that reminded her of Gandalf was there.  
  
"Lady Ardonelle!" Bilbo cried.  
  
"Oh, Bilbo, I forgot you were here", she lied.  
  
"It is nice that you have arrived. How many children do you have now? When we left, you were just married", he said.  
  
"I have 14 now. Many of them chose mortality, as opposed to immortally, my youngest does not have the choice", she said. "14! Legolas must be a proud father", Bilbo cried.  
  
"Yes, he's very proud, actually he's happier now, if you can remember him at all", she said.  
  
"I remember a lot of things, but Legolas not being happy was not one of them", he said.  
  
She placed her cloak on the rack and went into the kitchen and the younger days of her flooded to her head.  
  
"Bless my soul, it's Lady Ardonelle! The most famouses of lady elves", Frodo cried from where he sat.  
  
"And it's Frodo Baggins the most famouses of hobbits!" she cried.  
  
The two friends embraced.  
  
"How are you doing? It's been almost two hundred years since we last saw each other", he said.  
  
She sat down, looked at the table, and looked up at Frodo.  
  
"I have thirteen daughters and one son to date. I gave birth to the last daughter a few hours ago", she said.  
  
"From what I hear, you're not a warrior anymore", Gandalf said.  
  
"Naturally, you try running around after seven children at a time", she said.  
  
"Obviously Legolas helped, right?" Gandalf said.  
  
"Oh of course, and he trained them to be expert archers", she said.  
  
"Who was your last daughter's name, apart from the last one", Frodo asked her.  
  
"That was seventy-five years ago. She died just before Aragorn and Arwen passed. She had four children, who are all living in Arnor", she said. "Aldawen, tree maiden. She was her father until she was sixteen. Then her husband stole her from the Ithlien forest. Legolas sent out a search party, but when they found her, she had married and was mortal. Her wish was to be immortal, and see all of Middle Earth. She did, eventually, see all of Middle Earth. She traveled to the remains of Rivendell, Lothlorien, and Mirkwood", she said.  
  
"That's so sad. How many daughters did you lose like that?" Frodo asked her.  
  
"Only two. Tinlen was the other. She was dark-haired, like myself, and she was gorgeous. People though she rivaled Arwen's beauty. When she died, they were the contenders for the throne that Arwen was leaving. After awhile, people started forgetting about them, and Legolas had planted elanors on their gravesite so no person in Ithlien would forget what they had done, and who they had been", she said.  
  
"You hold strong feelings for both daughters, and your sons, how many do you have?" Bilbo asked her.  
  
"One to date. Just one, Kalbeleg is home. He gave up his immortal soul for the Ithlien people. But the sad part about this is he doesn't love anyone. He barely even loves me, let alone a girl", she said.  
  
"He will love with time. Even the greatest of warriors settle down", Gandalf said.  
  
She finished her tea, blotted her mouth and got up.  
  
"Elrond sent you here to see the portrait, am I right?" Gandalf asked her.  
  
"Yes. Where is it?" she asked him.  
  
"In the sitting room", Gandalf said.  
  
She walked into the sitting room, which was one door over. Her eyes glanced over the painting.  
  
The first part of the painting was Frodo and Sam making their way up Mt. Doom. The middle portion of the painting was Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Ardonelle in full battle approach, and the final portion was Gandalf and Pippin in Minas Tirith. She knew why there no Merry, nobody was really knew what happened to him.  
  
She smiled the painting was a reminder of her younger days, of her days with her most trusted friends and her lover.  
  
"You are very happy", he said.  
  
"Of course. My younger days are revisited, the things I once did as a unmarried young girl reincarnated. I was so beautiful then." She said.  
  
"You still are. Just you're older, and your legacy has been lived", he said.  
  
She smiled a teary smile up at him.  
  
"Don't give up hope. Just because he's gone doesn't mean that all your memories have disappeared", he said.  
  
She hugged him. "Thank you Gandalf", she said, and went to get her cloak and make the journey.  
  
This time Legolas met her halfway.  
  
"How was your visit?" he asked her.  
  
"It's good to see the people who I have missed terribly", she said.  
  
Legolas took her hand, and smiled at her. They walked through the woods, in complete silence, as they had done plenty of times in Ithilen when they were younger, and foolishly in love.  
  
As Ardonelle reached her parents home, she turned to Legolas and kissed him.  
  
She didn't want anything to break their love.  
  
A/N I actually wouldn't know if Frodo, Bilbo and Gandalf live in the same house. It's just a guess. Sorry this chapter is so late, I have been really busy lately. 


	12. Kalbeleg's Chapter

A/N Hmmm, Happy New Year to all. That's it. And I love my reviewers. A lot.  
  
Kalbeleg was immensely in thought when a young woman came to the Ithilen palace. A guard came to him.  
  
"Sir, there is a young lady, claiming to be your sister Aldawen's daughter. Shall I let her in?" the guard asked him.  
  
Kalbeleg looked away from whatever he was looking at and he turned around.  
  
"Of course. It is pouring outside and you ask me if you shouldn't let a young girl outside? Be reasonable, please!" he said.  
  
"Yes, sire", he said and left.  
  
Kalbeleg thought he could go back into thought but he could not.  
  
"My lord! You must help me!" the young girl said.  
  
"Which one of my sister's children are you? You are certainly not her eldest, nor her youngest", he said.  
  
"I am her middle child, Lómenlindë. I was never mentioned." She said.  
  
"Lómenlindë, interesting. What do you need help with?" he asked her, sitting down at his desk.  
  
"My home is gone. My parents long dead, and you are the last bit of family who I know of. I need to reclaim my land", she said.  
  
"Queen Arwen Evenstar gave Aldawen, your mother, a section of Arnor to rule. The land measured one league by one league. And you tell me that someone burned the trees, and stole the land? There has not been an enemy in Middle Earth for an age", he said.  
  
"No. It is just more than that. I am in exile. I know that the wild men are doing this", she said.  
  
He sighed. Obviously his niece would not understand that he could not do anything. It was not even if he ruled Arnor.  
  
"I cannot do anything. I do not rule Arnor; I did not give your mother that land. The only person is the King Eldarion, and he is swamped with work", he said.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Will you at least let me stay here until I can go home?" she asked him.  
  
"Of course. My mother's maid will assist you to getting into dry clothing and warm food", he said. Then he called for his mother's maid, Elllin.  
  
When Kalbeleg was left alone, he remembered he was thinking about the day he announced he was mortal to his parents.  
  
--Flashback- The day was filled with the sweet scents of rose blossoms and cherries as his father sat underneath one of the very large trees that covered the pond behind their Ithilen home.  
His father looked up from his bow.  
  
"My son? What brings to us on this beautiful day?" Legolas asked him.  
  
"Father, I am mortal. I have been since I was six", he said.  
  
Legolas dropped his prized Lorien bow, the one he had received as a Fellowship present and looked up.  
  
"Why, my son? What has mortality brought you that is so wonderful?" Legolas asked him and stood up.  
  
"The joy of my people. Many of them are mortal; it would be my wishes to see them grow old pass their wisdom to their children. Where is my mother?" he asked Legolas.  
  
"She is out with Aragorn. They are on their daily ride", he said, struck down by the fact that his blood would never exist again.  
  
"Father? I do not mean this as a scar on the family name; I mean it as a blessing in disguise. You will see my mortal life will be full", Kalbeleg said.  
  
That evening, after his mother had come home from her ride, and she had eaten and read her book, Kalbeleg broke the news to her.  
  
"Mama? May I speak to you?" he asked timidly, knowing if his mother was not happy, he would be dead within the hour.  
  
"Of course my son", she said and dismissed the maid who were helping her fit her dress.  
  
"I am mortal", he said.  
  
She flopped down on the pedestal.  
  
"How? Why?" she asked him.  
"For my people. And only for my people", he said.  
  
"I love you. I hope you know this", she said.  
  
"Of course I do", he said.  
  
--End Flashback-  
  
Kalbeleg went to bed shortly after that. His day and his night were royally screwed.  
  
A/N I have no idea why I wrote this chapter. It must be the fact that I have so much bloody time on my hands. And I'm going to update "Christmas or is it?". 


	13. The Home of Ardonelle and Legolas

~*~ A/N: You must remember that this is continued from chapter 11. If you've forgot it, then go back to chapter 11. Reminder: Ardonelle is a Mary-Sue. But I still love her.  And Ardonelle means, "to be like royal". ~*~

"That was certainly unexpected", Legolas said. 

"I'm feeling a little spontaneous today, if that's not a problem with you?" she asked him and looked up. 

            "No, of course not", Legolas said and helped Ardonelle into the library. 

            He went over to the bookshelf and handed her a book called, The Romance of Aragorn and Arwen. 

            "I didn't know this existed", she said. 

            "Nobody knew it existed. Your sister sent it here without your knowledge", he said. 

She smiled at the thought of her sister. 

"Can we go to our house?" she asked him, her eyes bright. 

"Of course", he said, and gave her his cloak.

The two walked down a long, forest passageway. 

"Is it me, or is this forest getting deeper?" she asked him as they were on their way.  

"Yes. It will get much deeper, before we get to the house", he said. 

The two walked through the forest switching on and off the verses of the Nimrodel song. 

"I didn't think you knew that song", he said. 

"You taught it to me", she said, and looked up. There on the edge of the river, was a house, surrounded by trees. 

"Is it ours?" she asked her husband who was already halfway there. 

"Yes. It is ours", he said, and opened the gates. 

The gate was growing the Rivendell roses and ivy. 

He went into the main entrance. As she followed, he stopped her before she could enter. 

"Feithlee er minya, melisse(Wait one moment, love )*", he said before she could enter. 

She didn't defy him, but instead turned to once again gaze at the lavish landscape. 

"Okay. You may come in now", he said. 

She stepped inside, and looked around. 

The interior reminded her of Rivendell. The walls will filled with murals and all sorts of paintings of the past in Middle Earth. 

"En! (Look!)" she said to him. 

"Yes, the only portrait of your sister and Aragorn to cross the sea", he said. 

He led her up the stairs that wrapped into a long set of bedrooms. As he opened she could smell scent of Lothlórien. 

            She looked in. The mallorn bed sat there unmade, but gleaming as the day as she remembered Legolas had fashioned with his own two hands. 

            She went over to touch the details. 

            "You carved this with your own hands", she said. 

            He nodded, "Uma, Silmanem(Yes, Faith)*".

            She kissed him. 

            "We have to get back to Eneyla", he said.

            "Lye uma ceala rokko sinome*?" she asked him, her eyes bright. (Do we have horses here)? 

"Manke tanya tuula?(Where did that come from?) *", He asked her. 

            "It is faster. Lle sinta tanya(You know that)*", she said. 

            He sighed, turned his way past the main house, and toward the stables. 

            "I had your horse brought over right after your father left. Forenya is an elven horse, she will fair well in the Havens", he said. 

            "And your horse?" she asked her husband who was suiting up her horse. 

            "I will find one, in time", he said. 

            She mounted her horse, smiled at her husband. 

            "Asca, Forenya(Make haste, Forenya)*", she told her, and cantered off. 

            The trip from her home to her parents was a mere few minutes.  

            "Vedui' arwen en amin(Hello my lady)", a young woman called to Ardonelle. 

            "Vedui'", Ardonelle called. 

            As Ardonelle dismounted, her father came from the main entrance. 

            "Vedui' tinu", he said. 

            "Vedui' Ada", she said and hugged him. 

            "I've just come to pick a few things up", she said. 

            "Oh. Will you be staying for supper?" he asked her. 

            "I might, Ada", she said. 

            Elrond always had respected the wishes of his daughters. The sun was nearly setting in the sky when Ardonelle had begun to ready herself and her daughter for the trip home. Ardonelle turned out to meet up with her brother, Elladan, and the two had been walking through the home and talking all afternoon, much less what Ardonelle had not planned. 

            "You're actually going to ride in the darkness?" her brother Elladan asked her. 

            "I have been riding in the dark before. And I am an elf, toror'", she said, and looked at her brother with a warm glance. It had been years since she saw her brother. 

            "Why do you use Common Tongue in elven grounds?" her brother looked at her quizzically.

            "Because I have not used elvish in one hundred and twenty-one years. I know it, toror', but I can't explain", she said. 

            He looked at Ardonelle, her dress and her daughter. 

            "Seler', lle naa n'ataya(Sister, you have changed) *", Elladan said. ****

"I am different. I will always be different, it is part of death", she said. 

            "You mean to tell me that Arwen is dead?" he asked her. 

            "And our young brother", she said. 

            Elladan went to get his horse. 

            "I will ride with you to your home with Legolas. I wish to have a few words with our elf brother", Elladan said. 

            Ardonelle said nothing and told Forenya to make haste. As before, Ardonelle's journey took her the few minutes. 

            "Legolas? Manke naa lle*(Where are you)?" she called. 

            He appeared moments later, and fell on Ardonelle. 

            "Legolas, tanya awra!*",(That hurt!), she cried and rubbed her bottom as she got up.   ****

            "Amin hiraetha , amin nae feithad ten' lle(I'm sorry, I was wating for you)* he said. 

            She nodded to Elladan. 

            "Elladan! It has been ages since I saw you last", he said. 

            "It has been many years, mellonamin", he said.

            "Mani marte(What happened)*? ", Legolas asked his elven friend. 

            "Tell me what happened to my sister and our brother", Elladan said. 

            "It was time. Aragorn felt that Eldarion was to come to power, and forfeited his life. I was with him the day he made the choice", Ardonelle said. 

            "Ardonelle, you did not speak of this", Legolas turned to Ardonelle. 

            "I do not speak of many things. Quel lome(Good night)*", she said and turned into the house. 

            "Quel kaima(Sleep well)*", Legolas called. 

            "I mean to ask you what happened to my sister after I left with my father", he said. 

            Legolas took a breath and began the flash back, "It was week after you had left. She went to Rivendell, and began to go through all of the things that reminded her of her father and you and Elrohir. She got to your first sword and she broke down and went back to Ithilen. She went to Arwen and Aragorn and they tried to make her not think about her father or you or Elrohir. Aragorn took her out on rides, set her loose in the city, everything that didn't remind her of the times they had when you were all younger. Finally, she gave up and came home, and lye sarigre*(We made love).  

            Elladan nodded. "Uma, I understand", he said. 

            "After that, there was no stopping her routine. She woke up, checked on her child, or children, nursed them, then she read, bathed, and spent the time doing her business, or going on a ride with Aragorn, which she did every day", he said. 

            "She became just as I thought. She forgot all about what she could have been", he said.   
  


            "She was a great warrior and valiant, yes, but when she got to the Black Gates in Mordor, she became the highest she's ever been. It was if Aragorn and she were the same person. They had the same feeling of higher valiancy. You know when we started the Fellowship she was having a horrible timing adjusting, and once we had split up, she was who was she was supposed to be. Then the two battles had drained her spirits, though they were both victories. When we had reached the Paths of the Dead, she clung to me for dear life", he said. 

            "All of Elrond's warrior children are scared of the Dead," Elladan said.

            "She traveled with your father to deliver the sword of Kings. And she also delivered me a wonderful evening", he said, smirking.  ****

            "Legolas, you have never said that before", he said. 

            "Why would I? It was one of the best times we've ever had", Legolas said. 

            Elladan and Legolas shared a quick moment, and then Elladan and Legolas retired to their separate bedrooms. 

            Ardonelle was still up when Legolas turned in. 

            "I am supposing your meeting was satisfactory", she said, being smug. 

            "Yes. It was", he said, taking off his tunic and cloak. He removed his boots and he slipped into the large mallorn bed, and she snuffed the candle and listened to his heartbeat. 

            He kissed her head, "You should be a queen". 

            "No. I don't need to be a queen to define who I am", she said. 

            "Middle Earth knows who you are. But do the Havens?" he asked her. 

            "Do they want to know my raw insides?" she said. 

            He looked into his wife's eyes. 

            "Querne a'i' giliath *", he said and fell asleep. 

            She got up, and turned to the stars outside. She kneeled on the balcony. 

            "Iluvatar, listen to me. I am the last of the children of Elrond and Celebrian. Guide me in my time of need, and show me which I should go", she said. 

            She went to bed after that, and turned to the ceiling.  

All my elvish are thanks of the Grey Company and their completely downloadable dictionary and phrase dictionary. Which if you are an ff.net writer, it is a complete must have. Sort of like Lord of the Rings, and if you write Fellowship sections or your character is a warrior, you would want the Weapons and Warfare. And the lost tales if you want in depth history of everyone. 

Actually, these are the books I use to write my fanfiction stories. 


	14. The Truth is Revealed

~*~A/N Since I am writing this for the purpose of school, and my teacher's purpose, I promise I will try to keep this PG-13, and not R like the rest of my story. 

Eldarion and Kalbeleg sat on Aragorn's desk and were looking at the portrait of Kalbeleg's mother and father. 

            "No. I like the one of the left better, she looks like I remembered, and he sort of tired, making him soft around the eyes", Eldarion said. 

            "I agree", Kalbeleg said. 

            "Okay, where to hang it?" Eldarion asked his cousin. 

            "Oh no. We'll be here for two more hours", Kalbeleg said. 

            They laughed, and they fell off the desk. It was funny that they had done this earlier and Kalbeleg had one of his famous flashback moments. 

-Flashback- 

Eldarion and Kalbeleg were six and a half years old, and they had one of their sleepovers at the Citadel. They had already watched their mothers and fathers and drinking tea and then Legolas and Aragorn would tell them about the Fellowship, and the times before that. As soon as Kalbeleg's parents had left for their home, and Eldarion's parents had retired to their rooms in the Citadel, and Eldarion's nanny had gone to bed, they went out exploring. They usually went to Aragorn's office. 

            Eldarion usually organized their raids, it suit the character of his father whom he was attached to. Kalbeleg followed in silence and watched and listened for sounds of parents and other elders, which suit his father's character, considering Legolas had the best eyes and ears around for miles. They reached Eldarion's father's office and Kalbeleg signaled that they had all gone to bed and Ardonelle and Legolas (who he called Mama and Ada) were safely across the river and almost to Osgiliath. Eldarion and Kalbeleg sat on the desk and opened the blinds. They were grateful that it was dark and the lights of the city were behind them. They looked out the windows and from the desk in Aragorn's room in the citadel, they saw the entire city and beyond that. Eldarion's eyes had deceived him, but Kalbeleg helped him see things. 

            "It's beautiful, you know everything", Kalbeleg said. 

            "Yeah. You never really get it until you see it under the stars", Eldarion said and laughed. 

            "What?" he asked his cousin.  

            "I feel like Ada and Uncle Legolas", he said. 

            "Do you think they sat on Elrond's desk and looked out over Rivendell?" Kalbeleg asked his cousin. 

            "They must have! They should take us on a hunting trip! And Aunt Ardonelle can teach us how to make a bow!" Eldarion said. 

            "Mama already taught me, but Ada said I couldn't until I was old enough. But the hunting trip would be cool!" Kalbeleg exclaimed. 

            "Sh! Ada and Mama will wake up", Eldarion said. 

            "Sorry, we should go to bed", Kalbeleg said apologetically. 

            After they went to bed, Eldarion and Kalbeleg shared tales of their parents, stories of great honor and valor, and of stories of how they all had met. 

            -End Flashback- 

            "Those were the days", Eldarion said. 

            "We were up to so much mischief"; Kalbeleg said his legs hanging on the edge of Aragorn's desk. 

            The two young men hung the portrait in the gallery, which was where they were going to hang it in the first place. 

"Well, I'm off, Eldarion", Kalbeleg said. 

"Safe trip, hope you get there all right", he replied. 

As Kalbeleg took off at full gallop and headed over the river, and onto the bridge of Osgiliath, he remembered about Lómendindë. He figured he could go to his parent's home and not be announced. So he did. He made sure that when he arrived that the butler and the maids were away. He rode up the stone path and dismounted. 

            His nanny Elenlaurë, who was his second eldest sister, came up the stairs. 

            "How are you, sir?" she asked him. 

            "Elen, you know that you can call me torto' your brother", he said. 

            "Of course", she said and went back inside. 

                Elenlaurë was Ardonelle and Legolas' last real elven child who had a choice. 

            He went inside, and caught view of Lómendindë. 

            "Lord Kalbeleg, I must speak with you!" she cried. 

            "Yes, I can take five minutes to speak with you", he said. 

            "There is something I must confess. I am but a maid in the house of your nephew Cuthalion, Lord of the League. Your dying sister, who requested that she do something, sent me here. She prepared me to be presented to you, someone of noble birth, and she had a natural reason. If she didn't send me here, she would have died. She, regretfully, gave up her life two evenings ago", she said. 

            "I thought she had died. We're twenty years apart, and so when I was born, she was just getting married. My mother told me that she died upon my sixteenth birthday", he said. 

            "You're welcome, good-bye my lord", she said, and began to head out the door. 

            He was meaning to stop her, wanting to tell her the burning truth. 

            ~*~ 

             Back in the Havens, Ardonelle slept soundly, while Legolas was up thinking. He always had gotten up in the middle of the night, read and sang under the moonlightand went back to bed for a few short hours. Legolas figured it around midnight, but he couldn't be sure. 

            The real reason why he got up was to think about all the things that Ardonelle had told him their entire marriage, whether or not they were true, or she had lied to him. He knew that Ardonelle was very tricky, and she had always had a flair for making men believe that they were the only things in her life. 

             Ardonelle turned over, she was awake as well. 

"Is everything alright", she asked him. 

            "Yes, I'm fine, just thinking", he said. 

            She got up and sat with him. 

            "Are you sure, I've never seen that face on you", she said. 

            "Just you know when I told you I wanted to go to outside of Middle Earth, and travel on the sea, and then I started building my ship and Gimli's accident in the mines? And we had Aldawen and Kalbeleg? And you had to keep going back to your sister and Aragorn because he kept losing his temper with his children?" he asked her the longest amount open-ended questions. 

            "Yes. I remember everything. Why?" she asked him. 

"Then, when you kept seeing Aragorn, and you turned around and came home and told me all about how he had it, and he was ready to go to the hall of Kings. Then, tell me this, when you finally came home, did he turn you away?" Legolas asked her. 

            "What do you mean?" she asked confused. 

            "Did you sleep with him? And did he finally turn you away?" he asked her. 

            "Should I lie to you?" she said.

            "Do I want to hear the truth", he asked her. 

            "No. You don't", she said and went to sit on the elven daybed. 

            "Then maybe I do", he said. 

            "There has been a rumor. I will neither say it is true or false, because honestly, I don't know whom started it", she began. 

            "It was May of Aragorn's last year. And he and I were riding an extra hour, and Eldarion was busy training to be king, which I helped him do. Finally, Aragorn and Arwen and I all went to the hall of Kings, and got Aragorn's stone grave made. When I had caught view of Pippin, I began to cry, because he was gone, and so was Merry. And it was just; they were my only true friends. So I rode to Rohan for the remainder of the month, where Eomer's son greeted me. I went to sit out in the fields, and I thought, that being an elf wasn't good enough for anyone, and doing things I did, weren't good for anyone. So after I spent some many long days and nights in Rohan, I went to the sea, and heard the gulls. And then you know I even helped you build our ship to the Undying Lands", she finished. 

            "That didn't help. I still don't know when the rumor started or what it is", he said           

"Nor do I. Arwen told me in a letter. The rumor was that I was sleeping with Aragorn. You brought up the conversation " she said. 

            Legolas got up. 

            "It's nearly dawn", he said. 

            "We always wake up at midnight and stay up until sunrise. We've been doing this since we were on the Fellowship", she said. 

            "Yes. We have", he got up, put on his tunic and cloak and boots and went down the hall to check on his daughter. 

            She turned over, and put on her long cloak. 

A/N: This is the final installment of my fan fiction story. After many long hard considerations, I have discovered that this piece is finished. Although, you are wondering what actually happened, then you can ask me, but I have no interest in writing chapter 15. 

            And here, I retire the story of Ardonelle and Legolas 1/21/04

            The Lady Elessar 


End file.
